To move on
by Kaomycs
Summary: The war against Salem is over. Now Oscar have to learn how to live in this new world that he live in.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. This is my fanfic Para Seguir Em Frente. I translated it because I received many visits from countries with English language. MY ENGLISH IS BAD AND YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Please comment.**

* * *

Oscar took a deep breath and dismounted from the horse that had brought him a good part of the way back home. It was strange to be back after so long. Everything seemed exactly the same and at the same time different. The fields, the barn, and even the house seemed smaller than he remembered. Maybe because he was so taller now. Maybe because he had seen that the world was so much bigger than this little piece of land. Nostalgia hit him hard in the chest, fueling his nervousness. Suddenly, he felt the same 14-year-old boy as he had been years ago, afraid of being scolded by his aunt for a slip.

'Fortunately I'm not a boy anymore.' Oscar said to himself mentally and for a fraction of a second he found himself waiting for an answer that would not come. His sweaty palms thwarted his claim, so Oscar wiped them on the sturdy fabric of his combat pants before knocking on the door. He could hear a painfully familiar female voice respond in the background and hurried footsteps approaching. Oscar had time just to draw one last breath of courage before the door opened in front of him.

His aunt stared straight into his chest, seeming to be expecting someone lower, so he saw all the emotions in her face as she looked up to find his face. Confusion. Recognition. Relief. Joy and finally, fury. His aura was active before her fists met his chest for the first time, out of pure instinct, but he did not do anything else to stop the blows from continuing to strike him.

\- OSCAR PINE! HOW DO YOU DARE TO APPEAR HERE, LIKE NOTHING HAD EVER HAPPENED, AFTER YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK, RUNNING AWAY FROM HOME WITHOUT LEAVING NO MORE THAN ONE LITTLE NOTE, FOR YEARS ?! YEARS OSCAR ?!

She screamed and punched his chest, tears tearing at her words until finally consuming them in a continuous cry. Soon, the hands that had beaten him now clung to the fabric of his shirt as if he would disappear if she let him go. Oscar wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, feeling his own tears escape his eyes. He held her close to him for a long time, until the sobbing stopped. Slowly, breathing still half trembling, she moved away to look him in the eye.

\- You're going to tell me everything that happened. - She tried to look angry, to no avail. She looked just tired and relieved that he was there.

\- Yes ma'am. Oscar agreed with a smile.

They went in and Oscar made tea. They both remained silent, assimilating each other's presence, until they sat facing each other on the kitchen table, their full mugs in hand.

\- Why did you run away without saying anything? She spoke first. His voice was low and controlled now, but Oscar felt the resentment and sadness in each word.

\- I ... I was afraid that, if I told you, I would convince the two of us that I was going crazy. At worst I would rid you of the responsibility of raising an insane orphan.

-And why in the name of the gods would you be mad? - Oscar gulped, staring at his own reflection of the tea for a long moment.

\- Because I was listening to the voice of a man in my head, insisting that he was a millenarian mage destined to reincarnate in the body of a person with a similar soul until the world was ready to receive the judgment of the gods. - He looked up to meet his aunt's shocked expression.

\- Was about you that the gods were speaking on the 'Return Day'? About the young boy with two souls? - Oscar nodded and his aunt just stared at him for a long time, absorbing the absurdity of the situation. Taking a deep breath, she took a long sip of her tea and continued. - Tell me everything. When it started?

\- Shortly after the fall of Beacon, when the last incarnation of Ozma, Ozpin, passed away. Ozma spent months convincing me that I was not going crazy. - Oscar took a sip of tea, trying to wash away the bitterness of the difficult memories that would follow. - Telling me we had little time and Salem, the witch who controlled the grimms, had already destroyed Beacon and Haven was their next target. I almost lost my mind, but ... He shared his memories with me. Things I could never know, but they were true. And, like I said, if I was right, I had no choice but to help save the world. If I were wrong ... You would be rid of the burden of dealing with a madman.

\- But ... You left with nothing! Any money! For months I thought you starved, alone in the cold! - She sighed, calming down. - That, of course, until the first check came. - She frowned. - You disappear for months and suddenly I'm getting liens with no information other than 'Oscar' on the paychecks. If I had not known better, I would have thought you'd fallen for the mafia. - Oscar laughed lightly.

\- I left without money because I could not force myself to steal from you. I was leaving you to take care of this entire farm alone. I had no idea if you could do it or not. So I just got all the food I could and left. - He sighed. - When I finally met Qrow and the other hunters, Qrow gave me access to Ozpin's bills and cards. I asked Ozpin if I could send some money home, so we scheduled a monthly deposit on your behalf.

\- You went to a group of hunters?

\- Well, with the exception of Qrow, none of them had graduate from the academy. But they were all capable and determined fighters. You see...

Oscar calmly explained the events that led to the fall of Beacon, his way to Haven, and then to Atlas. He sometimes paused stoped in the middle of the description of the battles, or before the revelations of Ozma, to calm his aunt. She listened to everything, bashful.

\- There were many other battles. We had to ensure the safety of the relics and, with Raven's death, Ruby became the new Spring Maiden.

\- Wait. - She asked, more than an hour later, as she rubbed her temples to ward off a headache. - You did not say that power passed to...

\- The last person she was thinking of, if she was a young woman. Yes. Ruby was able to persuade Raven to trust her enough for this, in her last moments.

\- But from what you said, the woman hated the that girl.

\- I ... I do not think that was the case. There were family issues and strong ties involved.

\- I see... So Ruby became the Spring Maiden, and...

\- In short, among Salem's many attacks and schemes, we end up with the entire RWBY team as maidens. We put Cynder on a huge machine to transfer her powers to Blake, who was injured and could no longer fight. Magic was the only thing that gave her strength to survive. We thought we'd lost her that day...

The woman reached across the table and took one of the nephew's hands in a gesture of comfort. He smiled at her and continued.

\- Later, we lost both Winter and Summer Maiden in the same incident. It was a surprise and devastating attack. - He squeezed her aunt's hand in return. - We never got a chance to make a plan if one of the ladies died. Apparently they decided to keep the girls in their final thoughts. The sudden magic they received that day saved our lives.

\- For how many horrible experiences you went trought, Oscar? I listened on the radio, day after day, to the news of disasters and attacks, while you were out there living it all...

\- I did not experience anything compared to Ozma, aunt. He lived years in bodies that were not his, fighting an impossible fight, watching people die in vain. I still vividly remember his feelings when Ruby finally defeated Salem in the 'Final War'. It's been a month, has not it? It took me a long time to get here, with the chaos that the world is now. It still seems like yesterday.

\- How did she do that? Defeated the witch, I mean.

\- With her silver eyes. - Oscar's voice became almost reverent, still amazed at her friend's courage. - We covered her guard, we cleared the way and she literally grabbed Salem by the face, forcing her to meet hes eyes, and fired the energy of the light against her. Everything that was grimm inside Salem was gone. All hatred and all madness, leaving only one woman who lived too long behind.

\- So she learned the value of death?

\- She had known it for a long time, but the poison of the grimms was too much for her mind. As much as she had her memories and intelligence, she only wanted destruction like any other grimm. Without it, she was able to think clearly and bear the burden of her thousands of sins. With that, the curse broke.

\- And the gods?

\- As I said, we have assembled an army with warriors, soldiers, and hunters from all kingdoms against Salem. As we used all the relics against it, it was a consensus that humanity was as united as possible at this time. So we risk our luck and call on the gods.

\- I remember ... - The woman shuddered, remembering the moment. - I was hiding in the basement of the town hall, along with the others, when it happened. Suddenly we were all in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by thousands of people, in front of the gods. It was terrifying to see those dragons above us.

\- Yes. We were just below them. But luckily, we were considered worthy of a second chance. Salem was finally awarded with her final rest, just like Ozma.

\- What happened to him, exactly? He ... Is not with you any more? - Oscar shook his head.

\- No. The God of Light gave him the opportunity to live one last life in Remnant, but he refused. He said that, unlike many past lives, I was my own person and we never really merged together. So he... He just walked away of me. I felt him leave my mind and materialize in front of me. Can you imagine what it is like to live intertwined with someone for years and never have really looked into their eyes?

His aunt said nothing, letting him get lost in his memories.

\- He left to the afterlife, like Salem. Even so, part of him never left me. I have his memories, the accumulated knowledge of lives and, well, some of his mannerisms as well. - He laughed awkwardly, gesturing at how he sat in the chair, straight, confident, and elegant. - The rest you and the rest of the world witnessed, the announcement of the return of the gods. - Aunt Pine nodded and continued, moistening her lips.

\- The Dark Brother... - She murmured the god's title with fearful reverence. - He ... He said he gave us our gift once more. The magic.

\- Yes. - Oscar held both hands forward and let little shiny balls dangle in his palms. - We all have magic now. You can do it, too. Some people, of course, will discover greater aptitude for different uses of magic in the future. And that's why I'm on my way to Vale.

\- Valley? Why?

\- The team RWBY has had some experience with magic, but I'm the only person who really has knowledge on the subject. So I will be teaching teachers, so this knowledge can be passed on to all realms. So... Maybe you... Would like to move in with me? I'm going to receive a generous salary. - I could say 'absurd' instead, Oscar thought mentally. - I can buy a beautiful house in the city or a cottage by the woods. Anywhere you feel most at ease...

Aunt May looked at her nephew for a long moment. He really had changed. He was tall and strong, hardened by many battles in such a young body. He spoke with confidence of a person with years of experience. But now, asking for her company so timidly, she saw clearly the 19-year-old nephew he still was. He was afraid she would reject him, after all. Her eyes filled with tears once more.

\- Foolish boy. Of course I will go with you. I've already lost you once and I will not let you out of my sight again so soon.

She got up to hug him and he found her halfway around the table, receiving her with open arms.

The next morning, while Oscar was still asleep, she set up a modest altar for the gods. Lighting a candle for each of them, she clasped her hands and thanked them for their mercy, and prayed that her life would be long enough to see the faces of her grandchildren. She and Oscar never admitted to each other but, in their hearts, they were mother and son.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, it took a few hours of riding to get to the nearest train station. The trip on the semi-empty train until Mistral lasted another full day. May did not have much opportunity to look around the city, since they only had lunch in town before boarding an aircraft up to Vale. Only when the ship reached flight did she turn to Oscar to voice her thoughts.

\- Oscar, it's been a long time since I visited the capital of the kingdom but... The city seem kinda...

\- Empty? - May nodded and Oscar sighed, his shoulders falling as the world weighed on his back. - I did not overdo it when I said that thousands of people died an aunt. Everyone who could fight were summoned to fight grimms army and the cities were unprotected. Contrary to the common, the safest places during the battle were isolated villages, such as yours, where the news of the war did not arrive. There was no panic to attract the grimms. But the cities...

\- All they despaired. - Aunt May completed and Oscar nodded. - I noticed that there were a large number of buildings under renovation...

\- Yes. But with the fall of Salem and the return of the gods the number of grimms decreased dramatically. We had few reports of attacks, and all of them of weak grimms, in small groups. They will take time to grow in numbers again and this will give us time to strengthen ourselves again. - Oscar lowered his eyes and her aunt immediately put a hand in his shoulder in a gesture of comfort.

\- You also lost friends, is not it? I'm sorry. - Oscar clenched his hands in fist on his knees, devastated.

\- Yes many. - He answered quietly. - But the wounds will close eventually.

\- Oscar ... - May put a hand to her nephew's face and gently made him look at her. The pain in his eyes was heart-breaking. - You're right dear, but it's okay to cry for them. Do not keep it in your chest Oscar.

Oscar opened his mouth to deny it but, he noticed suddenly, he had really been holding back for a long time. He cried with relief a few times, when Blake or Jaune escaped certain death, but soon everyone needed to be up and running again. Even now, with everything over, he had come so concerned to help Remnant rebuild from the ruins that remained that he had not even stopped to breathe. Just living the next day, the next battle, again and again.

\- It's okay Oscar. - The hunter felt the arms of his aunt pull him for a comforting hug. He did not even realize he was shaking. - It's all right.

Oscar finally let the weight of years of fears, losses and battles drain out of him along with his tears. He just leaned his head against her aunt's shoulder and let the low sobs wash away the sadness inside him. May only supported him, stroking his back and whispering words of comfort. Neither of them knew how long they stayed like this, but when Oscar finally pulled away, he felt light as he had not for years.

The rest of the trip followed without further events. They arrived in Vale in the middle of the following day, after a little delay with some flying grimms. They descended the landing ramp, tired of hours of constant travel.

\- Do you know any hotel for the night?

\- In fact-

\- LITTLE BOY OSCAR!

Oscar interrupted himself in the middle of the words and tried to turn back in time, but Nora was already on top of him, knocking him to the ground. Even though she was a woman now, her personality remained the same. Which meant that Oscar would be crushed in a bear hug each time they met after long periods of time without seeing each other.

\- Nora ... I ... I can not ... breathe ... - Oscar muttered with little air he had left, making the redhead laugh and loose it. She jumped to her feet and held out her hand to help him do the same.

\- We miss you SO MUCH! I thought the trip to Mistral was going to take forever! Oh! Are you the Oscar's aunt ?! You are equal! Nice to meet you! I'm Nora Valkarie, and that handsome man approaching us is my fiancé, Lee Ren! REN, HURRY UP!

May and Oscar did not have time to say anything while Nora fumbled around them, not pausing to breathe. Fortunately, Ren was quick to approach, taking his wife's hand. It seemed to anchor her on the floor, giving them a moment to introduce themselves.

\- It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am... - Ren began, reaching out for May, who returned the gesture.

\- May Pine. It's my pleasure. Oscar has told a lot about you all.

\- He said?! Of course he said! We are all incredible! - Nora declared, puffing out her chest.

\- Thanks again for coming to meet us Ren. It's been a long trip. - Oscar thanked him, also greeting the friend with a light hug. Ren put a hand on the younger man's shoulder as a gesture of comfort.

\- You must be exhausted. Let's go, lunch should be almost ready.

\- Where is the meeting place? - Oscar asked, picking up his suitcase in one hand and his aunt with the other. Nora replied.

\- In the Arc's house! They have a huge family and with so many grown up childrens the house was empty! And they have bunk beds!

They laughed and talked on the way to the Arc's residence. As expected, the house was large and spacious, surrounded by a large green garden. The yellow-painted walls were warm and welcoming, giving the building a familiar air. And even before they crossed the entrance gate, Jaune was already opening the front door, smiling at them.

\- By the gods! I thought you were tall Oscar! - May could not fail to comment when introduced to Jaune. The boy's hand covered hers and he stood long inches above her head. But the poor boy must have had a heart of gold, because he blushed slightly at the remark.

\- I've heard that often... - Jaune smiled to mask his embarrassment. - Please, come in. Weiss and Blake are in the kitchen helping with lunch and Ruby just called me. She and Yang should be here soon.

They all entered the house, being guided into the kitchen by the delicious smell of lunch being prepared. There, a brunette faunus set the dishes on the table while a white-haired lady stirred the pots by the stove. Helping to cook, an older, blue-eyed blonde woman smiled at them. A new session of hugs and presentations followed. They were Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schenne, and Iris Arc, Jaune's mother.

\- Please, make yourself at home. Lunch is ready. We're just waiting ... - The bell rang again just then. Mrs. Arc turned to Oscar, who was standing by the kitchen door. - You can answer that for me? Is kind of crowded here.

\- Of course.

Oscar turned and went out to greet the newcomers, and after a moment's hesitation his aunt followed. 'It was better to say hello in the open hall than with everyone in the kitchen again,' she thought. She arrived in the room just in time to see Oscar opening the door for a very tall woman with fluttering blond hair. She smiled, carrying a suitcase on each shoulder as if they weighed nothing. May noticed that one of her arms was a mechanical prosthesis.

\- Hey Oscar! Looking good! - She bent down to walk through the door with her suitcases and her gaze fell on May. - Hello, you must be Oscar's aunt!" My name is Yang!

Yang approached, dropping a suitcase on the floor to greet May with her mechanical hand. It was cool to the touch, but smooth.

\- It's my pleasure. - May began to say, but was interrupted by a female voice outside.

\- Yang! You took my ... OSCAR!

May jumped in surprise, as with the arrival of Nora, because her nephew was again attacked by surprise. A red ray struck him in the chest, exploding in rose petals all around him. They swayed in the air and fell slowly to the ground, revealing a young woman dressed in black and red. She hugged Oscar by the waist, being lower than him, and he returned the hug with a shy smile.

\- It's good to see you again, too, Ruby. - She released him just enough to look at his face.

\- But ..! But..! Yang told me you would not make it in time! - Ruby glared at the blonde.

\- Oops. - That's all she said, shrugging her shoulders and heading for the kitchen. Ruby's glare then fell on May, widening in surprise. The older woman noticed that the leader of the team RWBY indeed have beautiful silver eyes, of which her nephew had spoken about a lot.

-And your aunt came too! - Ruby exclaimed. She looked at herself and Oscar, hugged, and jumped away, stuttering and blushing. - Well, I... I'm Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you.

\- May Pine. Pleasure is mine, dear. - May smiled, stealing a quick glance at her nephew, who wisely looked away. Her maternal instincts whistled, but she hastened to make no assumptions. - Lets come in?

Everyone gathered and greeted each other with hugs and smiles and then sat down at the table. The lunch itself was delicious and the company, welcoming. May had spent many years alone, or just with Oscar as a company, and the move to a 10-person table was radical, but welcome. Everyone talked, laughed and shared stories and memories.

\- And you all live here at Vale? - May asked at one point, sipping her juice. Weiss replied.

\- No, and most of us have not yet taken up residence after the war. But we all came to the ceremony. - May blinked, confused.

\- Ceremony? - Oscar agreed.

\- Yes, but maybe I missed it, with all that I told you. - Blake continued the explanation, her voice calm.

\- Since none of us ever officially graduated as hunters, the Vale Council decided to hold a ceremony to grant us our certificates. - Ruby sighed with those words, catching May's attention.

\- And honor our deeds in the war! - Added Yang. This time Ruby groaned in disgust on the other side of the table.

\- And they're having a great party! - Nora added equally lively. Ruby seemed to sink further into her chair.

\- Yes, it will be a formal event, with all the pomp they can add. Of course the place will be full of photographers and journalists. By the Gods, Ruby! - Weiss explained, but she broke off irritably when Ruby banged her head on the table, looking defeated. - There is no use crying over it.

\- But I do not want to go... - Ruby whined anyway.

\- Ruby hates to be in the spotlight. - Oscar explained, watching May's lost gaze.

\- Everyone's gonna be looking at us! And Weiss will force me to wear heels! - Ruby stood up, pointing dramatically at her teammate. Weiss just rolled her eyes and they all laughed.

\- And when will this party be nephew?

\- Tomorrow night. I thought we could spend the afternoon shopping. I do not have any formal clothes for the event. - Oscar pointed to the combat gear he wore. - Actually, I have nothing that does not fit in a suitcase.

\- I know what you mean. - Ren said, and all the hunters at the table agreed. - We've spent so much time traveling that we do not need more than that for a long time.

\- It was fun trying on my old clothes. I could not get into any of them. - Jaune commented and Yang laughed.

\- It is true! You needed to have seen Ruby trying to get into her old clothes at home! - Yang laughed even more with Ruby trying to shut her up without success.

\- But Ruby has not grown much these years. Maybe a few centimeters at most. - Oscar remarked, and Yang almost gasped with laughter. Even Weiss and Blake chuckled.

\- No, no! I mean that the shirts did not go through her brea- Ruby finally attacked her sister, falling with her from the chair to the floor and covering her mouth with both hands. The desk burst out laughing.

No one but May noticed that Oscar took advantage of Ruby's indignation to disguise his reddish face. He obviously understood what Yang meant.

The rest of the day continued in a rush. All went shopping together and Ren and Nora joined Oscar and May to look at homes for sale in the city. Everyone went to bed exhausted, only to wake up with more confusion the next morning. Weiss and Nora managed to drag Ruby by force to a beauty salon, where all the women spent the afternoon prancing. Oscar took advantage of the free afternoon to advance a visit to some houses that caught the attention of his aunt, having in mind a list of details that she had passed to him.

\- What did you think of this one Oscar? - Jaune asked, stretching his head out the second-story window. - Wow! We can see Beacon from here! I can see that they have made good progress in rebuilding the school.

\- After the Wyvern was destroyed the military finally managed to clear the school of grimms. Now it's a matter of time before the school opens the doors again. - Ren said, scanning the cabinets. - The furniture here is very tasteful Oscar, totally different from the last house.

\- Yes, that place looked like a dollhouse! And believe me, I'm an expert on them. - Jaune nodded.

\- Actually, I really liked this house. - Oscar commented, sitting down in the large double bed by the wall. - There's everything my aunt wanted in a house, and it's also decorated to my liking. I would not mind spending a few years here...

\- You said you'd stay in Vale for some time. It has to do with the history of you teaching magic, does not it? - Jaune asked, stepping out of the window to sit on the opposite side of Oscar in bed. Ren also approached, interested in the subject.

\- Yes. As I said, I am the only person who actually possesses a technical knowledge of magic. The council of kingdoms has entered into an agreement for me to immediately train as many teachers as possible so that they can pass on knowledge to their realms. Apparently the case of teenagers blowing up things in fights is more and more common. No one knows how to deal with magic yet and it just comes up, loaded with strong emotions. - Jaune nodded.

\- It is true. The girls taught us something, but nothing technical, just what they learned from Professor Ozpin.

\- It's almost like a mixture of semblance and dust. We can manipulate nature and even the notion of time, but it consumes our aura. - Ren added.

\- Weiss was very pleased, commenting that this could drastically reduce the use of dust on the market, depending on how the magic affects people's daily lives.

\- She completely abandoned the Schenne company, did not she? - Oscar commented curiously. He thought he heard Weiss commenting on it the night before. - She will be one of my pupils in magic classes. She said she had been trying to use her glyphs, replacing dust with magic, and getting great results.

\- It is true. I think she's the liveliest of all this magic story. - Jaune commented. - She been commenting how eager she is to learn more about it.

\- You two came a long way since our first year at Beacon, have not you, Jaune? - Ren said, disconcerting the blonde.

\- Well, yes...

\- Jaune did not get along with Weiss at the academy? - Ren smiled at Oscar's innocent question, and Jaune blushed.

\- Well I...

\- Jaune was in love with Weiss at Beacon. This included serenades, catcalls and flowers. - Jaune moaned with embarrassment and buried his face in his hands.

\- Thank you for the description in detail Ren. I think you've been spending too much time with Nora.

\- Seriously? I thought you were in love with Py... - Oscar stopped. - I'm sorry.

\- It's all right. Pyrrha left a hole on me that will never really disappear, but today I am able to think of her for everything she has done for me with affection, and not only for the pain that her lack does. - Ren agreed with a sad smile.

\- We all miss her.

\- And beyond that ... Looking back today, I realize how my attraction to Weiss was childish. - Jaune continued. - She was beautiful and haughty. I had a cd with her songs at the time and I was always struck by the emotion she carried in her voice, but personally she was distant and restrained. It was a challenge, you know? I wanted to be worthy to unearth a sincere smile from her.

\- And it was not the same with Pyrrha? A challenge? - Oscar asked, engulfed in their brief moment of confidence. The memories he had of Pyrrha belonged all to Ozpin. A bright young woman, whose flame burned too fast, but lit the path for her friends to the end. Unfortunately, these memories always brought a bitter taste of guilt to his mouth.

\- No, not at all. See, if Weiss was a princess, tall in a tower and out of reach, Pyrrha was ... - Jaune sighed. Oscar already knew the friend's romantic side, inclined to poetic metaphors. The last time Oscar pointed this out, the blonde had blushed, mumbling something about 'being the effect of living with seven sisters'. - Pyrrha was an unreachable goddess. I could idealize that one day I would be worthy of Weiss, but Pyrrha? I could not think of anyone alive on earth who could be worthy of her.

\- Nora and I were something... Gradual. - Ren said, his voice low. - We lived together for so long that I never considered a world without her. Then in the middle of a battle it finally dawned on me that she was no longer a little girl, but a woman.

\- And you took your time for it, did not you? - Jaune laughed, and Ren agreed, slightly embarrassed.

\- Well, Nora pointed out a lot of pretty obvious signs that I've missed over the years.

\- What about you, Oscar? Who was your teenage crush? - Jaune asked suddenly, making Oscar take a little jump in surprise. He swallowed hard.

\- Well I...

\- I thought that was obvious. - Ren commented with a small smile, making Jaune blink confused and Oscar flushing slightly.

\- Obvious? What do you mean?

\- Well, you just needed to look at him every time he looked at- Ren's phone rang at that moment and he excused himself to answer. Moments later he hung up and turned to his friends. - Nora said the girls will be ready soon. We should lock up here and get ready too.

\- Sure, I'll send a message to the realtor and make an offer at the house on the way. - Oscar got up, along with the others, to leave.

\- Hey! Oscar has not said anything yet! - Jaune complained, accompanying his friends to the exit. - That's an offense! We were talking from heart to heart here!

\- Well, that gives us a good excuse to repeat the dose, does not it? - Ren suggested amiably. - And that gives you a chance to guess.

\- If you tell me it was Mrs. Calavera, I will not find it funny! - Jaune answered and the three of them continued talking and laughing outside the house.

Oscar found himself thinking about the past on the way back to the Arc's house. How all of them have changed and how his feelings have matured over the years. Feelings that until today he could not define or name. Absently, he found himself wandering and thinking of her.


	3. Chapter 3

The ceremony was held in the town hall, generally used for social events as such. Fortunately, he was one of the buildings to suffer minor damage during the war, a month ago, and was in perfect condition for the event. The place was full with people from all realms. The outside was filled with journalists, as Weiss had foreseen, away at the entrance by a moving fence. Looking out the window, Ruby looked completely terrified, watching Weiss get off, several cars ahead in line, and being greeted with hundreds of flashes and shouted questions.

\- Oh no, oh no, oh no! - Ruby was truly pale and curled up inside her cloak, which she had insisted on wearing. Apparently the dress that the girls forced her to wear was 'outrageous'. - I can not go out there!

Oscar and May exchanged a worried look. Ruby was with them in the taxi in the first place because Weiss had gotten irritated with her, by trying to get her out of the house, and left ahead with the team after May had offered to talk to Ruby. May had established a plan to "go in, hide in a corner until the ceremony, get the certificate and leave" that seemed to reassure the huntress. But the rain of glances at the front door was more than she could bear.

\- Now Ruby, they do not even put a red carpet on the floor. - Oscar tried to joke, but Ruby pulled the hood over her face and tried to disappear.

\- I'll make a fool of myself and tomorrow will have photos and videos of me everywhere and YANG NEVER LEAVE ME IN PEACE! - She almost screamed, sinking into the seat and pulling the hood up to her chin. - I should not have come ...

\- Maybe you could do your pretty magic with the roses petals and just shoot inside? - May suggested, seeing no other way out for the poor girl.

\- Perhaps...? - Ruby murmured hopefully, uncovering her face.

Oscar pressed his lips. It would still draw much attention and she would have to deal with the tabloids later. It was hard for them all to understand that they were now war heroes and that this would bring undesired attention to all of them. Suddenly, an idea came to him from one of his thousands of memories of Ozma.

\- I think I have a plan. - He said cautiously. - But I do not know if I can put it into practice. Give me a minute to try.

\- What will you do? - Ruby asked curiously, and she and May focused their eyes on Oscar. He closed his eyes, concentrated, and to their surprise, began to blink, as if disappearing for a few seconds, again and again. - Ehhhh ? !

\- Oscar, what are you doing ?!

\- I'm trying to manipulate light and shadows to make myself invisible. I know the theory, but it's trick ... - He remarked slowly, still trying to concentrate. - And shadows is not my best element ...

In the next second, he could no longer be seen.

\- It worked? - He asked at the shocked expressions of Ruby and May.

\- That's so cool! - Ruby exclaimed, hopping in the same place. - Oscar, you're amazing!

Ruby could hear Oscar's low laugh, but she could not see him blushing at the compliment.

\- I have not got the hang of it yet, so he's consuming more aura than it should. Give me your hands, so I can extend the magic to you two.

May and Ruby did as they were asked, and the next moment Ruby jumped by surprise as she felt Oscar's hand on her free one. Slowly he appeared in her field of vision, as if it were cloudy, until it was completely visible again.

\- I'm seeing you!

\- Yes, but only because we are under the effect of the same magic. Look, the window does not reflect us. - He pointed it out and, with his free hand, slammed into the window that separated them from the driver. - Stop the car please, we're getting out here."

The car stopped and Oscar opened the door on the side of the street, instead of the sidewalk. They were still a good five cars away from the entrance and everyone's focus was on Lucila Devilheart, from Vacuo.

\- Come, but be quiet and do not let go of your hands.

Ruby had to stifle giggles at the whole ridiculous situation, and May found herself doing the same. These silly preoccupations tasted like youth and drowned the memories of the sad days gone by. So they stepped out of the car and crossed the curb, avoiding bumping into the photographers and onlookers crowding the sidewalk.

Ruby glanced around in surprise. There were only two rows of journalists at the security fences. All other people were ordinary citizens. She saw signs of thanks to the hunters, one or other specifically for her or her friends, photos of people that died in battle and teenagers hallucinated with ... Jaune T-shirts ?!

Oscar glanced back, confused, as Ruby began to pull desperately at the hand he held. It took him a second to understand what she was trying to point out. Did Jaune have ... fans? Well, he WAS a young hunter, war hero, and most of all, single ... The problem is that Ruby found that hilarious, and by the redness of her face she seemed about to burst into laughter. Oscar made frantic motions for her to stop and hastened their pace, carefully diverting them from the huge Alex Firemane, Mistral's hunter, as they passed at the entrance. Once safe inside, the magic broke in the second when Ruby finally burst out laughing.

\- Gods! Jaune has fans! Teennagers fans! I need to make fun of him NOW! - Ruby scanned the huge room with her eyes, finding her friends together at the drinks table. - There he is!

She immediately exploded in roses, but stopped two meters away, as if remembering something. She came running back to Oscar and May, stealing a hug from the boy.

\- THANK YOU for saving me Oscar. You are the best. She squeezed it lightly, with the sincerity of thanksgiving weighing in her voice. Unfortunately, she let him go. "Now I can make fun of him." And he fired at roses in the crowd.

\- I thought they were just petals, but even the air smells like flowers. - Aunt May commented, delighted with Ruby's skill.

Oscar just agreed with a neutral response, seeing Ruby chuckle around Jaune in the distance. She still kept her cape shut, falling like a cloak down to her feet. Inviting May to accompany him through the hall, he wondered in his mind if he would not see his infamous dress that night. Again, he did not have an answer in his mind.

Walking slowly through the crowded hall, Oscar stopped several times to greet acquaintances. He introduced May to the various hunters he met on his travels, pointing to others in the distance, engaged in their own conversations. They accepted drinking glasses from a young Faunus waiter and kept talking.

\- Did not we see those two coming in? They seem like veterans. - He turned to see who May was referring to.

\- Yes, they really are. Her name is Lucila Devilheart, a teacher at Shade Academy in Vacuo.

Lucila was a tall woman like Yang, looking like she was in her mid-thirties. She wore a revealing black dress that barely reached halfway to her knees. Perhaps to compensate for this, she completed the suit with a red leather overcoat. A black leather belt kept twin pistols attached to her body, one on either side of her wide hips.

\- She is a teacher...? - The woman was glorious! May felt sorry for the poor teenagers who studied with her and their broken hearts.

\- Yes. She was responsible for recruiting most of Vacuo's hunters. She's an incredible fighter and, frankly, a little scary. - May did not doubted his nephew. The woman looked like she could eat a man alive. - The man talking to her is Alex Firemane. He is a hunter, trained in Haven. He will take up the post of teacher next school year. We lost his predecessor in the war.

Alex was a man of absurd proportions. He was bigger than Jaune by a head at least. Wide and covered with muscles. He wore red and gold, and a cloak hung from his shoulders with a fur collar. His hair was red and a full beard framed a constant smile on his face. Oscar and may could hear his laughter, meters away from them.

\- I saw this man lift a Ursa over his head and throw it away just before fighting a Beringel, completely unarmed. - Oscar counted, shaking his head at the size of the absurdity he had witnessed.

\- This room is full of unbelievable people.

\- Indeed.

They rolled around the room for another half hour, talking to friends and acquaintances. May can not help noticing again the disparity of Oscar's actions, almost of personality, between his friends and only acquaintances. He was leaning on his cane, arm in arm with her, looking even older and more mature in formal clothes. May caught him adjusting imaginary glasses on his face. Oscar seemed to notice the slide, as his hand held the cane tighter for a moment.

Before she could comment on it, the lights in the hall will be turned to the stage. In front of the microphone, Glinda Goodwitch caught the attention of the guests. Within seconds the room was in complete silence.

\- All welcome, and thank you for your attendance, for this ceremony.

\- As everyone knows, five years ago I was a teacher of a couple of very peculiar teams at the Beacon Academy. Like many teenagers, they often created confusion on campus, causing me a headache.

Light laughter filled the silent hall. Oscar smiled, being ravaged by second-hand memories of those days gone by.

\- Once, in particular, the cafeteria was completely devastated thanks to a simple food war. No, I'm not joking. They used semblances to battle with fish and soda cans as if they were in an arena. Such an affront. Luckily for the offenders, the former director, Ozpin, advised me to let the incident go by. 'They should be defenders of the world,' I said as they laughed, but Ozpin just shook his head and replied:"

\- And they will be, but for now, they are still children. So why not let them play the part? After all, they will not be forever. - Oscar said softly, mirroring Glinda's next words. His voice, filled with sadness, like hers.

\- At that time, I had no idea how correct it was: in that same year, our school fell victim to the machinations of the Queen of the Grimms, even when they lost their teammates, wounded and injured, they continued to fight, without any help.

Alone, they unraveled the web of secrets and lies that enveloped our world. They summoned others, announcing the coming of the war. Thanks to them, Remnant was united and human and faunus of all kingdoms took up arms, side by side, to win the war.

These young people never had the opportunity to formally receive their title, as deserved. That's why I'm asking team RWBY and team JNPR to get on the stage now, so we can fix that.

The hall exploded in clapping hands and his friends began to head toward the stage. Even Ruby was making an effort not to drag his feet there. Jaune passed Oscar's side with a smile, but instead of moving on, he stopped, placing a hand on his companion's shoulder.

\- Are not you coming, my friend? - Oscar grinned.

\- Well, she called the teams first.

\- Oscar, that's exactly what I'm talking about. You are our 'P'ines. Always was.

\- I ... - Oscar did not know what to say, being plagued by a wave of emotions. In the end, he managed to squeeze a 'thank you'.

\- Go, do not keep them waiting. - Aunt May hurried over, a big smile on her face, and Jaune and Oscar followed the stage side by side.

The eight lined up side by side on the stage and the hall fell silent again.

\- Ruby Rose. Glinda announced, taking out a certificate displayed in a gold frame. - You froze the Wyvern in the fall of Beacon and the Leviathan in the attack on Argus. You led you team in battles throughout Remnant and returned home victorious. By your deeds, I grant you the title of huntress.

Glinda handed the frame to Ruby, who was glowing with a wide grin and watery eyes. They exchanged low words as the hall burst into clapping hands. Moving away, Glinda took the next certificate and approached Weiss.

\- Weiss Schnne. You came from Atlas as a reminder that hunters do not fight for their kingdoms, but rather for Remnant, our home. By your aid in the fall of the Atlas academy and your bravery in all the other battles that followed, I grant to you the title of huntress.

She followed, honoring Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Ren and finally Oscar. With her in front of him, Oscar was able to feel diverse memories and feelings begin to surface in the back of his mind. He immediately took them away, an ability whose years had helped him hone, but the huntress seemed to suffer from the same evil. She looked at Oscar for the briefest of moments with an indecipherable, but pained expression in her gaze. Certainly seeing the man who had once occupied that body. But the next second she was back in her formal posture.

\- Oscar Pine. You did not seek life as a warrior, but fate threw the weight of the world on your back and you chose to carry it. You have been charged with the weight of knowledge to unravel the lies during the war and now you are willing to use it again to rebuild Remnant and educate our children. By your deeds in battle and admirable altruism, I grant you the title of hunter.

Oscar accepted Glinda's certificate with a faint smile. The hunter leaned forward slightly to be heard above the applauses.

\- Good work, Oscar. - She returned to the podium, drawing her attention to herself once more. - Now I'd like to call a special guest on stage. Please, Carmin Nikos, join us.

A redheaded woman, seemingly surprised by the invitation, stepped onto the stage. If the last name was not enough to deliver your identity, your face certainly was. She paused beside Glinda, who handed her a certificate, like the others.

\- A mother should never feel the pain of living longer than her children, but thanks to the sacrifice that Pyrrah Nikos imposed to herself, all these honored hunters here today could live another day to move on. Pyrrah has always been an example of what it means to be a hunter and no one will ever doubt that she was one.

Mrs. Nikos accepted the honor with tears streaming down her face. The applause, once loud and enthusiastic, was now deafening. She thanked them briefly and stepped off the stage to compose herself. Even Glinda, known for her austere posture, had to swallow hard to contain her emotion before continuing.

\- Today, we are celebrating the beginning of yet another era in Remnant. Once again, the remnants of this world rise from the ashes, tired and downcast, but stronger than ever. We will build our schools and cities one more time, and next year, that same day, we will celebrate the reopening of our academies. Remember, friends, the gods themselves have considered us worthy of the life and gifts we have received, so let us make them proud.

One more clap of hands and everyone slowly left the stage. Ruby, who followed behind Oscar and May, stumbled on the last step. Fortunately, Oscar was quick to protect her.

\- Are you all right, Ruby? - She laughed, rushing to reassure him, but Oscar noticed immediately that something was not right. - Your face is red!

\- She thought a glass of wine would give her the courage to face the audience. - Blake explained with a smile.

\- Well, she was not wrong! Well done sis! - Yang celebrated right behind him.

\- Of course, but now she's obviously tipsy! - Weiss exclaimed irritably. - She's going to break her neck by walking on heels!

\- You made me wear them! - Ruby snapped and staggered again, clinging to Oscar for support. - Ugh ...

\- Oscar, dear, why do not you take the poor girl to the balcony to get some fresh air? Me and Yang have not yet finished our conversation conversation from earlier.

\- That 's right. You take care of my little sister while I present your aunt to some ... Friends. - Yang winked at May, who laughed. Oscar opened his mouth to object but closed it again, content himself to sigh.

\- Please, just do not introduce her to Sparrow. That man is anything but a gentleman. - Oscar murmured. - Come on Ruby, you will feel better after a glass of water and fresh air.

\- Right, thanks, Oscar. - Ruby laughed, stepping crooked once more. - I do not even know why I'm laughing! Alcohol does it? That's why I do not drink! Who would have thought a cup could leave anyone like this? Uncle Qrow drank a bottle before he began to roll his tongue!

Yang and May watched them walk away. Oscar leading a chattering Ruby in calm steps toward one of the reclining balconies. Around, the rest of the team began to disperse, returning to the party. With a mischievous smile on her face, Yang turned back to May, her arms folded beneath her full breasts, highlighted by the bright dress.

\- You know, if you had not met Oscar for years, I'd never let him take my little sister to a private corner. Gods, I've known Jaune much longer, and I would not let him do that. - Jaune, standing a few feet away at the snack table, turned to hear his name.

\- What about me?

\- Nothing against you vomit boy, but your flesh is weak. - Yang shrugged and turned back to May again, leaving the blonde unsmiling. - But Oscar is more mature than we all together, so they will be fine. So while the kids have fun, I'll introduce you to some friends. You're too beautiful tonight to not flirt without commitment.

May looked at herself and blushed with pleasure at the compliment. She had certainly lost years of her life struggling to survive on the farm after the death of her sister and brother-in-law. Years of hard labor took its toll on her body, but a spa day with the huntresses disappeared with these signs like a magic spell. Her sunburned skin and hair were soft and shiny. Her battered hands were moistened with nails well done. Her body, accustomed to work, was thin and defined. Gods! She was only 33! She was not even close to being dead!

\- Yang. - She began, a broad smile growing on her lips. - Why do not you introduce me to this Sparrow Oscar talked about.

\- I knew you were one mine kind. - Yang laughed out loud. - Come, we have no time to lose.

As the two stumbled into the crowded hall, Oscar handed Ruby a glass of fresh water. In the half-light of the full moon, he can not help but notice that her eyes glittered, almost like liquid mercury.

\- Ahh ...! - Ruby let out a satisfied sigh, wiping her glass. - I needed it. Wow, for a moment I thought I'd hang up there! Thankfully Professor Goodwitch kept the whole speech.

\- You did well. - He blinked in surprise as Ruby began to remove her cloak. - What are you doing?

\- It's too hot here!

Beneath her cloak, Ruby wore a stunning black dress. The sleeves were drooping, exposing her white shoulders. Her bare neck was adorned only by a thin chain of silver with a delicate pendant in the shape of a rose. The black cloth continued, clinging to her body to her hips, where he fell in soft waves to above the knees. Her lap rose and fell with her breath, making the red pediment that adorned the bust of her dress sparkle the moonlight. Oscar took great care to look away as soon as he noticed that fact.

\- Ahh ... So much the better now. - Ruby smiled. - The air out here is a lot nicer.

Both remained in a comfortable silence for a few moments, admiring the quiet night in the city. It was still possible to see damage from the attacks during the war, but virtually all of them already had signs of repairs in progress. Oscar looked at it and sighed. There was something bothering him for a long time and now was the best possible time to ask.

\- Ruby ... What are you going to do from now on?

He watched her reaction carefully. The girl's shoulders tensed for a moment and she wrenched her hands absently.

\- I do not know well. I've been thinking about this a lot lately. - She moistened her lips, measuring the words. - Blake commented that we all deserve a break, after so many years, but there is still so much to be done! Oscar, Weiss told us that according to the survey that Atkas has been doing, 25% of Remnant's population is gone!

\- More and more people are leaving their villages behind and returning to the cities, looking for security, and even if weakened, the grimms are always present! Escort requests are piling up and we no longer have hunters like we used to. I can not rest, not yet.

Oscar nodded, already waiting for that answer. He had dreamed about the end of the war for years, wondering what he would do, if he did not disappear into Ozma's millennial consciousness. His biggest wish was to finally be able to tell Ruby how he felt, to take that bittersweet feeling out of his chest. But ... With Ruby traveling the world again, she would be far away. If she matched his feelings, they would both suffer from the distance, and otherwise ... Their friendship might take it too hard to recover.

\- I'd like to do the same but...

\- Oh not Oscar! Your job is so, if not more, important than that! You will teach magic to the WORLD Oscar! You're like ..! Like...! You're like Garondalf of Ramnant! The Vale Dambodóro!

\- I'm who? - Oscar laughed at her animation, even if his heart burned with unspoken words.

\- Master Yoba then? No? Wow, what end of the world did you used to live in?! - That only made Oscar laugh again. - In short, you are the master of the masters!

\- The worse is that you're not far from reason. I agreed to start recording a video next week, explaining the basics of magic, to be distributed across all media. You know, to try to reduce the number of people spontaneously exploding on the streets.

\- Wow! This is amazing! What do you intend to do?!

They talked much longer about their futures, laughing and enjoying each other's company. Ruby's insistence that Jaune should star in his magic video, shirtless, to please the teenagers, almost made him lose the air of laughter. Even so, Oscar lay down that night with a heavy heart, feeling that he had missed his one chance to get what he wanted most.


	4. Chapter 4

The group began to fragment gradually the next day. With the lack of hunters to protect the population, Ruby, Blake, Yang and even Nora and Ren set off to different corners of Remnant to provide help. Weiss and Jaune were the only ones who stayed in Vale together with Oscar. Weiss remained to attend Oscar's magic classes. Jaune, on the other hand, heeded his mother's request to stay in town a little longer. Even so, he was often subjugating little grimms or escorting people from nearby villages.

So, as Ruby had suggested as a joke, he asked them both to take part in the informational video. The producer, who was responsible for analyzing the material before being distributed, became static not to work with one but three war heroes. It took them a few days to record, and the next Monday it was being published in the morning as he prepared for his first day of school.

\- They showed your video today on the news. - Aunt May commented, stepping out of the kitchen as he entered. - I thought you said you'd cut off the part that Jaune burned his own shirt.

\- I asked them to cut it. - Oscar replied, confused.

Serving coffee, he pulled out his scroll and searched for the latest news. His face and his friends were stamped in various matters, still referring to the feast of previous days. He ignored the gossip and found what he was looking for. For something published within hours, the number of views was high and continued to rise. He opened the video and started watching.

_Welcome, citizens of Remnant. My name is Oscar Pine and I am here to teach you about magic._

_With the return of the gods, the united conciel of all kingdoms determined our entrance into a new era. Today, we are in year 1 of this new age of magic._

_The magic initially was a gift from the Dark God to mankind. And make no mistake: he is the Lord of Destruction, but he is as capable of creation as his older brother. Therefore, we can use magic to create or destroy at our will._

_Like dust, magic has basic elements that can be combined to new elements and effects. These elements are fire, earth, air, water, light and darkness._

_In immemorial times, magic was used by everyone, whether for household chores or to keep the dreaded grimms away. An ordinary person could keep a fire burning all winter, fed by his aura, day after day. In the same way an experienced person could consume a grimm, burning it at command._

_Together, we will make those old days into today, for now I will teach you the basics of how to feel the magic within you, how to contain it and awaken it only when necessary._

_You should take a deep breath and close your eyes. For someone accustomed to feeling their own aura, it is the same process. You could feel it, pulsing with your heart and moving in the rhythm of your breathing. It can be easily invoked by strong feelings. To contain it, you must contain yourself._

_The magic wakes up early. The first signs of magic appear in children 8 to 10 years old, small but present. Parents should watch out for their children, help them understand it and contain it. Thanks to the awakening of magic, your aura is also unlocked without the need for outside help. As a natural protection, this prevents children from immediately being hurt by their own magic._

_Now, to demonstrate the basic use of these elements, I invited two longtime friends of mine to assist me._

At first, it was all as suggested, but it was still kind of weird seeing and listening to himself. Weiss exhibited simple uses of water, air, and darkness. Simple things, such as conjuring up a small rain, pushing objects with a breath of air, or covering herself with a blanket of shadows in the bright light.

Jaune, on the other hand, was filled with times when he had asked to be cut. However, Oscar immediately understood why the publisher chose to keep them. Jaune fumbled with the magic, trying to conjure fire, earth and light. But instead of making himself a fool, Jaune laughed at his own faults, trying again until he got the expected result.

Even to the extent that he reduced his shirt to ashes.

\- Uh, Oscar, I think I did something wrong. - He said shyly, a hand on the back of his neck and a dull smile.

They edited the scene, certainly, showing only a simple moment, but the exposed chest of Jaune was subject in good part of the evaluations of the video. And Oscar could not fault them! Jaune had become a male body ideal, with broad shoulders, defined and strong muscles. Even the scars he wore seemed strategically placed to decorate him like war medals.

At that moment his scholl ringed, switching the video over for a call from Jaune himself. Oscar answered.

\- OSCAR! WHAT THEY DID WITH OUR RECORDINGS ?! I LOOK RIDICULOUS! YOU HAVE TO TAKE THIS OF THE AIR!

\- Um, Jaune ...

\- I WOKE UP WITH MY SISTERS CALLING ME TO TALK ABOUT THAT! THEY WILL USE THAT AGAINST ME FOR YEARS!

\- Ahh, Jaune ... Jaune. Jaune! - Oscar finally managed to cut off the blonde's whine. - Did you get to see the comments? No one thought you were an idiot.

\- What?! How could they not find it ?! - Oscar heard rumblings, maybe Jaune fumbled with his own scroll in an attempt to see what Oscar was referring to. - Oh here! The first comment is already about me! Listen! "Gods forgive me, but as Jaune Arc is soo ho-" I'M WHAT?! "He's so strong! And he did not need magic to defeat hordes of grimms..." Well, there was a horde all at once ... "I wanted him to..." Okay, that should be censored!

\- Like I said, - Oscar said, stifling a laugh with a sip of coffee. - I think our short course was a success greater than expected thanks to you.

\- Well...

\- I'm sorry, but I can not stay much. I must leave for the University. Classes started soon.

\- Um, right, I... Well, I'll talk to the editor later. Good luck on your first day Oscar.

\- Thank you Jaune. Have a nice day you, too. And try not to be kidnapped by a fan club or anything.

\- Wait, what?

Oscar laughed and hung up anyway. Finishing his coffee, he simply walk to the University, a few blocks away. Unlike days before, when he had gone to visit the place to repair his classes and record the video, people would stop in the street to watch him go by. He was known, of course, but day after day the reaction of the citizens became increasingly obvious. Eyes widened and mouths fell, whispering loudly to his companions about him.

Oscar had never experienced such a situation, but the feeling was familiar. Memories of times when Ozma was king came to him. Days when he was held on a pedestal, commanding thousands of lives and yet solitary.

He lost himself so deeply in his thoughts that he just woke up to feel a small tug on his coat. Surprised, he lowered his eyes to a blond girl, eight or nine years old, looking at him with a determined expression. Oscar could see who his mother should be, meters behind, terrified of her actions.

\- Excuse me sir. - She said in a high childish voice. She said the words carefully, trying to put into practice the good manners she learned. - Are you Master Oscar?"

\- Yes I am. - He bent down so that his eyes were as tall as the girl. - What can I do for you, miss?

\- Viper said I can not do magic and I'm crazy for thinking I can. - She said, pointing back. This time he noticed another child, clinging and half hidden behind the adult's skirts.

\- We can all do magic now, little one. It was a gift from the dark god, as I said, to each one of us. Even for you, and for Viper too.

\- But I could not do it in the morning. - She said, her determination failing.

\- Using magic is difficult, but I know you will soon, as long as you do not give up. - He said affectionately. Oscar saw many children on their travels, and it was comforting to see joy and not fear, now that the greatest evil was gone. - So even if you fail, day after day, try again. It's ok?

\- Yes sir! I'll try my best! - She smiled widely.

\- Great. Now you should go, your mother seems worried.

\- Oh, Mrs. Poppins is not my mother. I do not have one. - She said simply. - But you're right. See you later Master Oscar.

She said good-bye and ran back to the woman who was waiting for her. For some reason, Oscar imagined she was serious about saying 'See you later.' Maybe it was not the last time he saw the little blond girl.

The small meeting distracted his mind and left him with a faint smile on his lips until he had himself with his students. It was almost comical to call them students, all of them teachers and hunters older than himself. There were five of them for each kingdom, and Kali Belladonna herself had come from Menagerie, with two others. He stood in the center of the room, in front of the great projector, and resorted to Ozma's years of experience.

\- Good morning friends and thanks again for joining me in such a short time. We have an important mission ahead of us.

With them, Oscar spent the day teaching magic and planning how this knowledge would be passed on to the people. They outlined how to add it as a new subject to the common school curriculum and hunter academies. Even during lunch, or after class, everyone continued to talk, animated by the world of possibilities open to Remnant.

Weiss was one of the most amazed at these possibilities. Oscar saw in her the desire to discover all the nuances of magic. She had dinner at his house that, just to argue a bit more, so Oscar went to bed late that night. Just as he was about to fall asleep he saw Ruby's message. Ignoring the butterflies spinning in his stomach, he heard the message.

\- Hey Oscar! I saw your video today! You were awesome! The people are calling you Master Oscar on the streets! And you really took off Jaune's shirt! I do not believe that! - She speaks fast and lively. His joy warmed Oscar's chest. Stifled voices in the cast interrupted her for a moment. - Well, I need to go now. There is still much to be done here. Well ... See you, Oscar!

That was enough for Oscar to have sweet dreams all night.


	5. Chapter 5

I hope you'll forgive my delay. Adulthood is always complicated, but I will never abandon the sweet taste of adolescence through our beloved fanfics. Please enjoy.

* * *

Late at night, Oscar finally came home, tired after a long day at work. His body and aura were spent after a whole day practicing and demonstrating different uses of magic. He crawled upstairs, noting that Aunt May was not in her room. Exhausted, he took a moment to remember that she would spend the night at her boyfriend's house, Beryl Willow. This meant there was no food waiting for him in the fridge and he would have to get his own dinner. Sighing, Oscar placed an order for a nearby restaurant through his scroll while the tub was filled. Soon he sank into the hot water of the bath and allowed himself to relax as his mind wandered.

Six months have passed since the end of the Great War. Autumn came and went, giving way to the cold of winter. Still, Remnant never stopped. Destroyed buildings were repaired and new buildings rose every day. The academys themselves and their huge campus were already more than halfway to their old glory. Houses that lost their former owners in the war now accommodated new families in the face of a strong migration from the outside into the realms.

Oscar himself settled into his position as an academic professor of Magic. His first students returned to their kingdoms, but were immediately replaced by others. Every day they wrote theses about their discoveries of magic. They wrote schoolbooks for future classes that would be compulsory in public education and preparing new teachers.

Even magic was beginning to settle in people's lives. Oscar saw few chimneys spewing smoke, for magical fire had become a common practice. Some workers, on the docks or buildings, carried large loads in the air with ease. Little by little the world adapted to the new way of life.

But accustomed did not mean comfortable. Oscar had imagined that his popularity and his friends would fall over time, but he could not be more wrong. He was often invited (almost pressed) to attend interviews and talk shows. Jaune was stamped on the packaging of a morning cereal and Yang in energy drink commercials. Weiss had become the propaganda girl of her county, being invited to be the face of informational commercials related to magic.

It was a normal life, with daily highs and lows, and yet Oscar felt himself living in a Utopia. For years he doubted that these days of peace would come. He was so sure that he would be one more of Ozma's souls, and to his surprise, he became the last. His sleepy mind wandered into those dark days, sinking into memories.

\- Ozpin, how exactly our souls are going to 'combine'?

Oscar admired the view of Atlas, protected from the cold wind that roared outside through the window. It was late at night and everyone was asleep. Only he remained awake, his mind too filled with doubts and insecurities to be able to rest in peace. Then he'd descended into the living room, where he would not disturb his roommates with their mental conversations.

In those moments Oscar could almost see Ospin in his reflection in the glass. His expressions, his moods and even his mental voice became more obvious, more different from his own.

\- Like I said, it's a long, exhausting process. - Ozpin said with a resigned, sad sigh.

\- But how exactly does it work? - Oscar pressed. Both remained tense for a long moment, while Ozpin chose the words he wanted to say.

\- The process of integration begins the moment I reincarnate. The beginning is always the same: fear, doubts, constant concern for one's own sanity. Fortunately, we did not take long in this situation. There was a person, centuries ago, that I could never convince him that he was not crazy. He was completely convinced that some grimm had possessed him. - Oscar trembled at the memories that Ozpin let slip along with those words. - It was dark times. It was believed that discipline and self-flagellation could purge the body of evil and prevent grimms from approaching. I tried to stop him several times from hurting us, but one day he went too far and I was reincarnated again.

\- I'm so sorry. - Oscar murmured.

\- It was a long time ago, but thank you anyway. - Ozpin made the equivalent of a mental cough to compose himself and continued. - After that, we've reached the 'recognition' phase, so to speak. That's where we are now. We learn about each other. Our desires, dreams and goals, as well as our likes, dislikes and mannerisms. At some point, we will have learned everything we could over each other and our conversations have become less and less frequent. It will not be necessary to ask, for we will already know exactly how the other feels.

\- That does not sound too bad. What next? - Ozpin sighed.

\- It is at that moment that the assimilation begins. Because our minds are so similar, we end up deciding the same thing without thinking. Our tastes stop colliding: if you do not like coffee, but I absolutely love coffee, over time the stronger feeling will prevail and you would feel my satisfaction in drinking coffee instead of your own distaste. Barriers begin to become thinner and we begin to find it difficult to define where one begins and another ends. - Oscar swallowed, but Ozpin kept talking. - When someone calls your name, I answer the call. The 'you' becomes 'us' in time and then 'we' becomes 'I'. Who controls the body becomes irrelevant, since both would use it in the same way.

\- I understand. - Oscar leaned his head against the glass, letting the cold cool his skin. - I always imagined that I would just ... disappear. But now I understand that when you reincarnate again, part of my personality will continue to permeate you.

\- Yes. - Ozpin agreed. - I have always reincarnated in similar minds, as the god of light has established, but this does not mean they are same. Like Ozma, I've been a lot more foolish. Like Oswald, I've been completely in love with Remnant's women's love, like Osborne ...

\- Wait. - Oscar interrupted, physically spreading his hands so that Ozpin held the reins of the conversation. - You were a casanova?

\- Oswald was VERY attached not only to the pleasures of the flesh, but to the adventure of conquering a lady and causing her to fall in love with him. I believe it was the only time I could describe one of my companions as a narcissist. - Ozpin sounded exasperated, and that made Oscar laugh. - I was no stranger to being described as 'gallant' or 'gentleman,' but that was too much. This trait of Oswald was so strong that I think it took another two reincarnations to finally be able to look at a huntress wearing a short skirt without immediately being plagued by libidinous thoughts.

Oscar even pulled the air to question what he meant, just to hear Ozpin's measured and indignant response and have fun with it. But Ozpin's indignation was enough to make his memory grow. Oscar remembered what it was like to be sitting next to a woman close enough to feel the heat of her skin. The euphoria of imagining what kind of expression that stern woman would look at him if he slid his hand under the table and squeezed the firm, soft flesh of her white thigh ...

\- Were you THAT kind of guy?! - Oscar exclaimed, suddenly surprised and shamefully excited by the feelings and sensations that the memory passed to him. Adolescents, after all, are easily 'impressionable'. - Thank the gods that you could curb that kind of thinking.

\- I could curb that kind of thinking in my next incarnations. Ozpin corrected. Oscar could feel that he was as uncomfortable as himself. - But Oswald was not a man that just think.

\- Please do not tell me he really did it...

This time Ozpin purposely pushed the memory back to Oscar. The red and astonished face of a beautiful blonde woman, twisted in fury and outrage. The memory had a sense of satisfaction and victory to take such expression from such a cold woman.

\- I hope you guys got a pretty slap for it. - Oscar shook his head.

\- A punch, actually. Followed by several others, I must add. This little event gave me control over our body for several weeks, since I refused to talk to Oswald for a few days because of it.

Oscar laughed and they remained in a comfortable feeling for a few moments. But soon Oscar felt that Ozpin was restless. He waited, knowing that soon the former director would say what he had in mind.

\- I was analyzing our situation. He finally said carefully. - Integration should have begun, at least in its early stages, but it is not our case. We understand each other, but our thoughts and feelings remain apart most of the time. Personal.

\- And you think you know why.

\- Yes. Look, never before have so many people at the same time learned of my reincarnation, and few of those who knew have done so before the integration took place. Miss Rose ... - Oscar was startled by the mention of Ruby in the matter. - became careful to refer to both of us and this habit spread to all others.

\- You're right. Everyone says 'Good morning Oscar, Ozpin' in the morning. I remember one morning when she was responsible for making breakfast and she handed us a cup of coffee with milk. She said 'I know you do not like Oscar coffee, so I prepared it with milk ...'

\- 'So you and Ozpin can reach a middle ground'. - Ozpin completed mentally. - That's exactly the point of my theory. We are constantly being treated as different people, so it is more difficult for our emotions to blend. For example, strong emotions such as admiration and affection would be the first to 'leak' and begin to affect me, but you are managing to keep them almost completely away from me.

\- What do you mean by that? - Oscar asked, feeling his own face warm and Ozpin's low-pitched laughter echoed in his head.

"I meant, by my calculations, we do not have to worry about it in the near future.

Oscar awoke from his memories and stepped out of the cold water from the tub. In the end, they never had to worry about losing their identities. Ozpin's memories became his over the years, but even the feelings being so vivid, they never felt as belonging to him. Even if weakened, the barrier that defined the boundaries between Oscar and Ozpin never fell.

The doorbell rang downstairs as Oscar dried, so he just slipped his legs into pajama bottoms and walked downstairs with the towel over his shoulders, still thinking. There was no doubt that Ruby was responsible for remaining faithful to who he was. Whether she treated him as an individual or the fact that he himself so fiercely guarded his feelings for her against Ozpin. Those teenage feelings that had just matured over the years were the one thing Oscar would never share with anyone.

Opening the door, Oscar almost fell back in surprise. Instead of the deliverer a semi frozen Ruby Rose was standing on its mat. She had snow trapped in her hood, sad eyes and a forced smile on her face that made Oscar's heart sink into his chest.

\- Hey, Oscar.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Ruby ?! - Oscar exclaimed, not believing his eyes. Ruby populated his thoughts and suddenly she was there, in the flesh.

\- Um, hi Oscar, I know it's late but ... Can I come in? - She lowered her eyes, her face red. Oscar noticed that he was in fact with his bare chest exposed before her. He stumbled backward, making way for her to enter.

\- Yes of course! Feel free! Just ... Give me a minute, I'll be right back.

She went in and went to sit in front of the fireplace, rubbing her hands together. Oscar sprinted up stairs and came back fully dressed and with two cups of tea in record time. He sat down on the soft rug beside Ruby and handed her a cup.

\- Sorry for the delay. Drink it, you're blue with cold. - He said.

\- Thanks. - She took a long drink and sighed with satisfaction. She finished the tea with three more long sips.

-I thought you were still at Anima. - he started softly without warning, probing why Ruby was there. - When we spoke last week you were in the middle of a subjugation.

\- Yes, but things got ... complicated. - The lack of Ruby's eternal joy and contagious energy was beginning to cause Oscar to panic. It was not often that he had seen her friend like that.

\- Tell me what happened, Ruby. Whatever it is, I'll help you sort it out. - He said, taking her small hands and nestling them between his. Her eyes filled with tears.

\- It's a baby Oscar! A baby! - She cried, freeing her hands from his to cover her face. - I do not know what to do!

Oscar's mind went completely blank. Gods, Ozpin would not know what to think at a time like this! Was Ruby pregnant?! When did this happen?! Who...?! Questions stacked chaotically in Oscar's mind and he needed all his willpower to dig them out.

\- The father...? - He started, trying to form a coherent question in shock.

\- There is nobody. The grimms ... - She choked on a sob.

She was pregnant and she had lost the child's father to the grimms?! Oscar did not know what to do other than pull her into a tight hug. She hugged him back, wetting his shoulder with warm tears. They stood for a long moment like this, with Oscar cradling her in his arms as they reassembled. When Ruby's tears finally broke, Oscar spoke softly.

\- Do you want to keep this child? - She sniffed.

\- I would if I could, but I'm a huntress, Oscar. I could not take care of her and work at the same time. - He swallowed hard.

\- I could help you ... - He took a deep breath, taking courage to say what he intended. - I'll never replaced her father, but ... I could help raise her.

\- I knew you'd say that. - Ruby laughed softly, moving away to meet his eyes. - But the baby is not the only Oscar. We found dozens of children.

\- What? Did you find it? Are not you pregnant?! - Ruby's eyes widened, as confused as he.

\- What? Not! Why did you think that?!

\- You come to my house out of nowhere, asking for help and crying over a baby! What did you expect me to think?!

\- Well I...! I...!

They stared at each other in amazement. Ruby's lips quivered, coming dangerously close to a smile.

\- Ruby Rose, don't you dare laugh at it. - She let out a small, strangled chuckle at his anger. - That's not funny! You almost gave me a heart attack- oh great.

He gave up rebuking her as she burst out laughing. He tried to look angry, but the cheerful sound took a weight off his chest. As long as Ruby could laugh like that, everything would be all right. He waited for her laughter to die before continuing.

\- Now that you've finished laughing at me, tell me: What's the problem? - She took a deep breath, losing some of the laughter in her eyes.

\- In recent months we have visited several villages destroyed in the war and escorted the refugees to the capitals. However, most of these refugees were children, Oscar. Adults and even teenagers were left behind to protect the younger ones and died. - She twisted her hands. It was difficult to explain to another child, again and again, that her parents would not come back.

\- Oh Ruby...

\- And that was not just in Anima. All other kingdoms are suffering the same fate. And now, orphanages have no more room for new children. On my last mission, I came back with a baby in my arms and the principal told me she could not keep it. If they put a child beyond their capacity, the government could close the place for irregularity. - Her voice trembled. - So I brought her to Vale, but the orphanage here is close to the same problem. I did not know what to do to resolve this, but I thought maybe you could.

\- I?

\- Yes, Oscar! I understand battles and grimms, but you know how the world works! Please tell me you can help us. - She begged, grabbing him by the sleeves of his pajama shirt.

Oscar stopped to think about it. This was a serious government problem. All kingdoms were weakened after the war. All investments were focused on rebuilding cities and farms. Homeless people arriving from shattered villages were immediately hired for labor. So they could pay for their own food and housing, avoiding beggars piling up on the streets. However, this could not be done with children. They were a non-return expense whose governments could not cope with. And from what Ruby said, there were many of them. Oscar sighed, rubbing his temples to ward off a headache.

\- Yes, Ruby, I think I can help. - Ruby smiled broadly, but he promptly rebuked her. - But it will not be easy. I'll have to deal with something that Ozpin fled like the plague.

\- What do we have to do, Oscar? - She asked apprehensively.

\- We'll have to deal with politicians.

And Oscar did it as soon as he woke up the next morning. He came in contact with all his acquaintances who had some influence. He got favors. He analyzed everything he could from the situation in which the kingdoms were, discovered what they needed, and analyzed what he could offer. Oscar put all the cards he could in his sleeves and set up a meeting.

Politics itself was a battlefield like any other and entering it uninvited was like a war. He needed to gain the confidence of mayors, be introduced to senators, show his potential to the county itself, before they were willing to listen to his ideas. All this would have been impossible, but he did it in little more than a month, thanks to his magic and prestige.

\- Are you telling us to cut part of the budget for agriculture and civil construction for social assistance?! - One of the faunus of Vacuo exclaimed. - If we do that, the economy will break!

\- That will not happen if we reduce spending in these sectors considerably. - Oscar explained calmly. Regardless of his fame, the young man was having difficulty gaining the confidence of men and women twice his age.

\- And how do you suggest we do that? - One of the councilmen of Atlas questioned skeptically.

\- Our society has become extremely dependent on machines. They are expensive, consuming money in their construction, maintenance and fuel. The amount of Dust that a simple tractor consumes to plow one acre of land is already a waste per se. This reflects on the value at which the product will be sold in the market and the lives of the people in the city who consume it. So if we replace the machines with man labor, we will be saving hundreds of thousands of liens.

\- But a person can not possibly do the work of a machine. - Another Atlasian said, laughing at Oscar's foolishness. - The cost to employ the number of people needed to replace a single machine would already be similar and they would never do the service at the same speed the mechanism.

\- That would be true in the old world. Today we have magic. - Oscar said simply. - Many began to notice on their own, but a single person can command the land to plow itself in half of the time of a tractor. More than that, it is possible to force the shoots to grow in hours, rather than days, creating flowers and fruits in the middle of winter, if necessary. With some training, a bricklayer can build a house like building blocks. You know this is possible. Glinda Goodwitch herself did, before she even received the gift of magic. Now anyone is capable of the same, if taught so.

\- And this is a knowledge you're willing to share... - One of Vale's councilmen asked cautiously. - At a price, I suppose.

\- But any of us can develop these techniques without his help. - A Mistral's councilwoman disdained.

\- Yes, but there are advantages to accepting my help. Oscar countered. - Following my instructions will save you all accurate months of searching, trial and error. And all I want in return is for the children to be properly cared for. Imagine the source of despair they are at the moment. All terrified, mourning the loss of their families, piled in tight houses, without any structure to keep them happy and healthy. They are a beacon to any grimm in miles. Ensuring their happiness will improve citizens' morale, create respect for government, and keep society whole. And I believe that we all want to avoid the utmost to deal with even more destruction when we not even finished rebuilding our cities.

The councilors argued among themselves. One by one, they voted. And one by one the realms agreed to the terms of Oscar.

There was a great explosion of progress. Oscar took a month to educate a team of instructors and it took them another month to form their first class of wizard farmers and builders. After that, the world exploded in motion. Ruined streets were repaved in days. Walls erected in just minutes. People stopped to admire the builders working, seeing houses rise in a matter of hours.

And the councils took Oscar's warning about keeping the population's happiness a priority. Public squares were founded, with playgrounds full of toys. Entertainment venues, such as theaters, cinemas and museums, were prioritized in the restoration queue.

But above all this, the first project of all kingdoms was the reform of their governmental orphanages. Oscar made it a point to watch, with Ruby, the reconstruction of Vale's orphanage. Oscar recognized Ms. Poppins, whom he had seen months ago, along with the little blond girl who had approached him on the street. He even tricked them out of the orphanage, announcing that the government had financed a tour of the city's new amusement park, and had put them all inside a bus. At the end of the day, when everyone returned, the orphanage was completely different. The building now was twice the size, completely remodeled, and stocked with new sectors like a library, infirmary, and a large playground outside.

While the children rushed in, being followed by their caretakers, Miss Poppins followed directly to Oscar. He and Ruby said goodbye to the workers and appreciated the happiness they brought the children. Poppins carried Amber in her lap, the little girl Ruby had brought from Anima.

\- I have no words to thank you for what you have done for us. - The woman said to Ruby, her voice startling melodious, even on the verge of tears. - When you said you were going to do something to help us, I would not have imagined anything like that.

\- Nah, I did nothing but ask for Oscar's help. - Ruby dismissed the thank-you, suddenly terrified of her attention, as was typical of her. - He had all the trouble dealing with the county.

\- Thank you, Master Oscar. - Poppins whispered, a single tear trickling down her pretty face. - We will never forget your goodness.

They left feeling light and even when Ruby left again the next day, Oscar did not suffer as much as the first time. He had the feeling that she would return again, with or without a request for help, as reliable as the arrival of spring after winter. All he had to do was wait.

What he did not expect, however, was to answer the door a week later to find Miss Poppins waiting for him where Ruby was once before.

\- Good morning, Master Oscar. - She greeted him with the sweetest of her smiles. - Could you spare me one minute of your time?


End file.
